


Part of the Pack

by LotharWinchester



Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Character Death, Non cannon elements, Not Beta Read, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: Another attempt at a gender neutral reader.content warning/tags: Fo4 ending spoiler, family issues, established character death, spoliers for Nuka World, non cannon background for cannon character, Dad!Mason.
Relationships: Mason/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150304





	Part of the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt at a gender neutral reader. 
> 
> content warning/tags: Fo4 ending spoiler, family issues, established character death, spoliers for Nuka World, non cannon background for cannon character, Dad!Mason.

Mason had seen the Overboss take down each park one by one in Nuka World. But he'd never seen the Overboss like this. 

The Institute had been the boogeyman for everyone in the Commonwealth, including the raiders in Nuka World. For years he'd heard stories about people being replaced by synths. Right after he'd lost every family member to a group of Gunners, he'd been helped by an escaped synth. He'd been shot in the shoulder and couldn't dig the bullet out on his own. His more positive view on synths were kept close to his chest.

The kid in front of the Overboss kept pleading to come with them. That he didn't want to die. Mason could feel the heartbreak and confusion radiating off of the Overboss. 

They had just killed their real son by leaving him here in the Institute to die with the detonation. 

Mason had two choices and neither were going do be easy to make. 

“Take the kid, Boss.” Mason glanced over the members of the Pack that had survived the battle. Each one was loaded up with Institute loot that almost overencumbered them. “This ain't the first time the Pack has had to raise a cub.”

The Pack mumbled their agreement and piled into the teleporter, all eager to leave before the detonation. The few children that were born into the Pack and the ones who survived were, more often times than not, raised by Mason. Whether their parents were dead, exiled, or did not want to raise a kid; the decsison what to do with the cub was in his wheelhouse of responsibilities as Pack Alpha. 

The relationship between him and the Overboss had just started after turning on the power to all the parks. Mags and William had no qualms, as far as either of them knew, because they had their base of operations and two parks that were doled out fairly. But neither of them had openly advertised the relationship to the rest of Nuka World. 

“I won't get in the way, I promise.” the Synth broke Mason's train of thought. 

The Overboss stood stone still with their gaze on the kid. 

“Let's get you outfitted,Cub.” Mason smirked as he took portions of fallen Pack members armor and fastened torn pieces over the kid's Institute jumper. “Missin one last thing.” 

The Overboss managed to pull it together enough to walk to the teleporter with Mason. They watched as Mason dragged his fingers through his own sweaty war paint and slid his fingers in a quick design over the Synth's face. 

“There,” Synth Shaun smiled as Mason's hand nudged him into the teleporter, “Now you're part of the Pack.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
